FIN III
by timeagentt
Summary: This is my ending to the episodes of FIN.. I promise it ends happily :D


The lone figure trodded desolately along the dirt path, head hung low she walked, the clicking sound of hooves echoing behind her.

"Guess it's just you and me now girl" Gabrielle said finally, glancing at the horse.

Argo II seeming to understand she was being addressed leaned over and nuzzled Gabrielle`s neck.

"You know, I never imagined it like this. Sure I knew that Xena was going to die someday, but we are soul mates,we`ve gone to the ends of the earth and back for each other. I just..didn`t think it would end like this" Arent we supposed to be together forever ?I`m not sure of anything anymore.." Gabrielle noted sadly.

"You know there is no point to living anymore everything reminds me of Xena. The constellations that we used to playfully argue about at night, the villages we worked so hard to save… and even you Argo, perhaps most of all. Having you with me is like having a piece of Xena with me, and for that reason I wouldn`t give you up for all the jewels in the world."

Gabrielle shook her head softly and began walking again. Almost to Amphipolis she thought to herself, clutching the black pot she was carry closer to her chest.

"Almost there " She murmured out loud without realizing it. The words echoed throughout the forest as the woman and the horse plodded along steadily throughout the night

It was a bright ,clear morning in Amphipolis, the sun was shining ,the flowers were vibrant and you could hear the faint sound of children`s laughter as they played ,the happy shouts and screams reverberating throughout the village.

Gabrielle and Argo walked slowly into the village. Everyone stopping to stare at the emaciated woman clutching a tiny black pot followed by a mud spotted palomino.

Eve who was visiting the city preaching the way of love smiled at the distant sight of her other mother. She broke into a frenzied run, eager to catch up to her. Eve pulled the smaller woman into a hug.

"Its so nice to see you Gabrielle! Have you and Mother come for a visit? Where is she by the way?"

Hearing a slight whimper from the woman she was hugging, Eve pulled back frowning and really saw the state Gabrielle was in for the first time. Her near shoulder length hair was matted and tangled, she was covered in mud and dust from head to toe, the dirt barely disguising the gigantic bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. In the Amazon garb she was wearing Eve could see her ribs sticking out against her skin. Then she noticed the pot that Gabrielle was clutching like it was her last lifeline. She bit her lip and asked one more time,as if dreading the answer.

"Where is Mother Gabrielle?"

In a voice hoarse from crying Gabrielle uttered a single word "Gone."

With this Gabrielle fell apart weeping into Eve`s shoulder. Eve felt like weeping herself ,but she knew that her mother`s partner needed the support more than she did. Eve picked up Gabrielle gently carrying her to the inn where Xena had grown up.

Gabrielle slept the rest of that day and most of the next. When she finally woke up Eve was sitting by her bedside along with Aphrodite ,the Goddess of Love.

"I heard Sweetpea was ill ,so I came to check up on her." She told Eve. "What Happened?"

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes, hoping that when she woke, instead of seeing the faces of Eve and Aphrodite she would see Xena smiling tenderly down at her, reassuring her that it had all been a dream, no such thing had happened, and it never would. Her eyes popped open sparkling with hope,instantly darkening as she saw the scene before her.

"She`s dead Aphrodite."

Gabrielle then proceeded to lay out the events of what had happened in Japa,finishing with her promise to bring Xena`s ashes to Amphipolis.

"Well that`s horrible Sweetpea,but you aren`t gonna just let go are you? I mean there has got to be a way to bring her back."

Gabrielle shook her head. "No she`s gone, there is no way to bring her back this time."

Aphrodite frowned. "Says who? I mean there is always a way I don't care what anyone else says , In my experience you can always ,always find a loophole…. What doesn't make sense to me is the fact that you guys are soulmates , and they took her away from you.. I mean she has already redeemed herself , she shouldn`t have to stay with the souls now that she has killed Yodoshi."

Gabrielle`s eyes widened, the wheels turning in her brain clicked. "OF course!! That's it ! How could I have been so stupid!Xena cannot truly give them her soul!"

"Aphrodite, I need an appointment with the gods of Japa, right away."

Aphrodite shrugged."I don't see why not, those colossal bores are never really busy, all they do is drink tea all day and laze around, what`s the fun in that.?"

"I'm sure they do more than that Aphrodite…."

Aphrodite snorted and waved her hand dismissively. "Whatever, lets go."

Suddenly they were standing in what appeared to be a giant courtroom directly in front of a judge.

"Who is it you come to plead for young lady?"

"Your honour, I intend to plead for the sould of Xena of Amphipolis to be released from her debt."

"On what grounds?" The Judge inquired.

"With all due respect, her soul does not belong to you, or even her for that matter."

Muffled gasps were heard throughout the courtroom.

"You see, she and I are soul mates, when we acknowledged this, and perhaps even before that, perhaps from the first time we met, it meant that I have possession of her soul, and she has possession of mine, they are intertwined for eternity. Therefore it is not her right to give up her soul to you to pay her debt to the 40 000 souls ,its mine and I refuse."

Xena suddenly appeared beside Gabrielle, seemingly awestruck by what Gabrielle was doing. Gabrielle continued determinedly.

"She has paid a thousand times over for the crimes she commited, including those against your people. She killed the evil spirit trapping you and she has never ever hesitated to pay for the crimes of her past life, but that`s the thing, it's her past life, not now. In essence you are keeping an innocent woman. Maybe all of you are at peace now, but there are many people back on earth whose lives have been upset by her death including myself. Therefore I demand my right as her soul mate to take her home with me."

The judge finally spoke. "You say you have possession of her soul, would you give up yours ,and stay here to save her?"

"In a heartbeat ,and she knows it, if need be we can both stay here, I don`t ever wish to be apart from her."

"No Gabrielle, I can`t let you!" Xena cried out.

"I will if I have to Xena, I can`t live without you."

The judge smiled. "An act of selfish passion and dedication landed you in this situation Xena, an unselfish act of devotion and love has removed you. You are free to go, we will restore you back to your earthly self, and thank you young Gabrielle for showing us the value of love and dedication that every being on this world should hope to possess. "

With that Aphrodite and Gabrielle appeared back in the room at the inn.

"Xena?" She called eagerly .

Gabrielle glanced around the room hopefully her face falling when she only saw Aphrodite and shoulders slumped and she began to leave the room . Suddenly the little black pot that held Xena`s ashes began to rattle and shake. Gabrielle turned around slowly as the ashes reassembled themselves. There was a flash of light and then suddenly there was Xena.

"Gabrielle" She whispered tears in her eyes.

Gabrielle grinned and flung herself at Xena clutching her tightly.

"I love you " She whispered softly.

Then pulling herself back she frowned."If you ever do something like that again I`ll , I`ll .. I don't know what I`ll do but you won`t like it and I have an eternity to plan it!"

Xena chuckled. "That`s what I`m counting on Gabrielle , That's what I`m counting on ."


End file.
